


До рассвета

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ishbal | Ishval, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: Завтра они снова наденут маски безупречных солдат, снайпера и алхимика, кадета Хоукай и майора Мустанга. А пока, прохладной ишварской ночью, глядя в окно на молчаливые звёзды в небе и слушая размеренное дыхание Роя, Риза почти может притвориться, что они лежат на крыше особняка Бертольда Хоукая и — в кои-то векивместе— дожидаются рассвета.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	До рассвета

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Till the Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793682) by [HelgaMiddleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton)



> Skillet — Stay Til the Daylight. Эта песня настолько про них, что я слушала её на повторе весь день, а потом ещё немного. Просто. Пойдите послушайте. Я чувствую чувства.  
> В эту работу я многое вложила. Нежно люблю Роя и Ризу, они прекрасны*-*  
> Надеюсь, удалось передать всё, что я хотела передать.  
> Приятного прочтения, всегда радуюсь каждому отзыву:3

_«Enemies drawing lines,  
We lay the blame, we justify,  
I surrender, I resign,  
I wanna go back, yeah,  
I wanna go back, yeah.  
And all that I need to know,  
Will you stay til the daylight?»  
_ Skillet — Stay Til the Daylight

Закаты в Ишваре прекрасны.

Риза стоит на одном из верхних этажей полуразрушенного здания и наблюдает за тем, как садится солнце. Вид из окна не затрагивает догорающие руины, вместо этого открывая взгляду безлюдную пустыню, которой, возможно, нет ни конца ни края. Лучи заходящего солнца окрашивают скалы алым — но этот цвет гораздо мягче и теплее, и Риза позволяет глазам отдохнуть на нём; мысли о пролитой крови на мгновение затихают.

На войне передышек как таковых не бывает. Да, огонь прекращается на несколько благословенных часов, но ты всё равно остаёшься начеку, с колотящимся сердцем ожидая, что с минуты на минуту послышится крик, выстрел, взрыв — и придётся срываться с места, возвращаться на позицию и продолжать сражаться. Солдат никогда не спит — так, кажется, говорят.

Однако Ризе — и некоторым её товарищам по оружию — удаётся наскрести время на отдых. Она знает, что может доверить спину собратьям на посту, а потому выбирается посмотреть на закат, выдайся тихая минутка.

Риза глядит на солнце долго — так долго, что глаза начинают слезиться. Вот только отрывать взгляд от последних лучей тепла не хочется, и она стирает влагу с ресниц и продолжает смотреть. Поддавшись мгновению слабости, Риза страстно желает, чтобы солнце её ослепило. _Не видеть смерть, не видеть кровь, не видеть цель, не видеть..._ Хоукай зажмуривается и бессильно склоняет голову. Она не может позволить себе такого расточительства — лишиться зрения. Не тогда, когда _Ястребиный Глаз_ может предотвратить очередную смерть, только будучи способна держать в руках снайперскую винтовку.

Солнце скрывается за горизонтом, всполохи оранжевого, золотого и пурпурного в небе тускнеют, и Риза со вздохом отходит от окна. Мечтательной девчонки, любящей восторгаться закатами, больше нет — сгинула на бессмысленной войне. Каждая минута отдыха дорога, поэтому Риза не имеет права наслаждаться видами. Сон означал прилив сил, а прилив сил обеспечивал ясность рассудка, контроль и меткость, которые, в свою очередь, помогут спасти ещё одну жизнь. И плевать, что сна ни в одном глазу, а кошмары только и ждут, когда её голова коснётся свёрнутого пиджака, служившего подушкой. Война научила Ризу отключаться по команде.

Она спускается по ступенькам, и каждый её шаг гулко отдаётся в тишине ишварской ночи. Риза замирает, когда к звукам её поступи примешивается чьё-то учащённое дыхание. Кто-то из солдат тоже решил прогуляться по развалинам? Дыхание сменяется коротким тихим вскриком, и Хоукай сворачивает с лестницы, настороженно двигаясь в сторону шороха босых ступней по бетону.

В голой комнате без двери она обнаруживает майора Мустанга.

Он стоит к ней спиной, опираясь руками на раму чудом уцелевшего окна. Его плечи под тонкой рубашкой напряжены и слегка дрожат от ночной прохлады. Или от кошмара, понимает Риза, окинув взглядом скомканные покрывала в углу на полу, взъерошенные со сна чёрные волосы и зажатую в левой руке белую перчатку. Несложно догадаться, что майор, желая скрыться от назойливых глаз других солдат, пытался найти минуту покоя в этом отдалённом здании. Однако безжалостные сны настигли его и здесь.

Мустанг в это мгновение кажется Ризе отчаянно одиноким и, несмотря на мизерные пару метров, отделяющие их друг от друга, бесконечно далёким, и она боится, что никогда не сможет догнать его в лабиринте вины и отвращения к себе, в котором они оба заплутали.

Когда это началось? Риза не помнит. Или помнит, но не хочет _вспоминать_ тот момент, когда отобрала первую жизнь, когда начала замечать в своих глазах жестокую холодность, когда с горечью распознала такие же глаза _убийцы_ на лице Роя, когда, чёрт возьми, ученик её отца перестал быть просто _Роем_ и превратился в _майора Мустанга_.

Риза едва слышно вздыхает и тихо зовёт:

— Сэр?

Майор — _Рой_ — вздрагивает и резко оборачивается. Белая перчатка оказывается у него на руке, пальцы готовы щёлкнуть в любой момент, и Риза понимает, что сегодня кошмар был особенно беспощадным, раз он настолько потерял бдительность, что не расслышал её появления.

— Риза? — хрипит он, опуская руку, и её сердце пропускает удар от того, как надломленно звучит его голос. Рой спохватывается секунду спустя и прочищает горло. — Кадет Хоукай. Что вы здесь делаете?

В его голосе ни упрёка, ни любопытства. Ничего, кроме бесстрастной маски уполномоченного офицера. Риза знает, так ему проще.

— Ходила смотреть на закат, сэр, — в тон ему отвечает она. Во взгляде Роя что-то неуловимо меняется, и Риза знает, что своего добилась. Рой отворачивается к окну и с наигранной лёгкостью произносит:

— Надо же. А я вот наоборот собирался дождаться рассвета.

Уголки губ Ризы слегка приподнимаются. Крыша особняка Бертольда Хоукая была идеальным местом для наблюдения за солнцем. Риза зачастую проводила там вечера. А затем в их с отцом доме появился мальчишка, который перенимал мастерство алхимии у Бертольда и вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы тоже забраться наверх и насладиться видом. Вскоре это стало чем-то вроде безмолвного ритуала: она приходила на крышу к закату, он — к рассвету, оба знали, где искать друг друга в это время, но редко сидели там вместе. Минуты наедине с солнцем были личными.

Риза делает несколько шагов вперёд и останавливается в полуметре от Роя, за его правым плечом. Этого достаточно.

— Я думал... — начинает Рой и запинается. Глубоко вдыхает и пробует снова: — Я думал, станет легче. Думал, что убить тяжело только в первый раз. Переступить эту грань, потерять возможность вернуться назад, смириться, продолжать выполнять работу. Но всё не так! — Рой яростно ударяет кулаком по подоконнику. — Каждый чёртов ишварец будто снова рисует эту черту, заставляя меня раз за разом переступать её, и... — Он бессильно опускает голову. — И я это делаю. Я продолжаю убивать их сотнями, Риза. Я не могу ослушаться приказов. Я... я не могу...

Он не заканчивает мысль и оборачивается, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Весь Рой сейчас — один большой сгусток вины, которую сам на себя возложил, и как бы Риза ни хотела оправдать его, она не может. Слишком уж хорошо его понимает. У самой руки по локоть в крови, которую не отмыть, просто ссылаясь на то, что она следовала приказам.

Поэтому она попросту подходит на полшага ближе, позволяя их плечам соприкоснуться, и продолжает слушать.

— Знаешь, что мне приходится делать, чтобы не сойти с ума? — Глаза Роя обречённо мечутся по её лицу, будто пытаясь понять, как она отреагирует на то, что он скажет. Словно боится, что она возненавидит его так же, как он себя ненавидит. — Я думаю о доме. Я щёлкаю пальцами, испепеляя десятки людей, и думаю о кострах, которые мы с тобой жгли по вечерам. Чтобы не слышать криков, я думаю о птицах в саду возле особняка и о том вальсе, который часто крутили по радио на кухне. Чтобы не чувствовать запаха горелой плоти, я думаю об аромате духов тёти Крис.

По взгляду Роя Риза понимает, что ничего из этого ему не помогает. И что от этого ему ещё хуже.

— Я смирился, — ровно говорит Рой, но его глаза кричат об обратном. У Ризы сжимается сердце, и она осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Рой судорожно вздыхает и слегка склоняет голову к её руке, будто одного этого прикосновения мало, но просить о большем он не смеет. Рой закрывает глаза и шепчет: — Я хочу сдаться.

Ризе внезапно хочется расплакаться. Вместо этого она убирает руку с его плеча и ласково касается щеки Роя. Тот поражённо распахивает глаза и накрывает её руку своей, словно боится, что она вот-вот её отдёрнет.

— Мы не можем, — тихо отвечает Риза, и собственный голос кажется ей таким хрупким, что она прикусывает язык. Она должна быть сильной. Хотя бы сегодня. Ради Роя.

И плевать, что жжение в глазах никуда не уходит.

Рой делает глубокий вдох и отрывисто кивает. А затем вдруг слегка поворачивает голову и едва ощутимо касается губами внутренней стороны её ладони. В этом жесте столько отчаянной нежности, что у Ризы перехватывает дыхание. Кто же в здравом рассудке _целует_ руки _убийцы_? Видимо, безрадостно думает она, здравый рассудок — непозволительная роскошь для них обоих. Что делать с переполняющими её чувствами, Риза не знает.

За неё всё решает Рой, порывисто прижимая её к себе и зарываясь лицом в её волосы. Риза удивлённо ахает, но мгновение спустя обнимает его в ответ, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. _«Не плачь,_ — говорит она себе, — _не плачь, будь сильной, держись, ради Роя, ты нужна ему, ты нуж...»_

— Я хочу домой, — выдыхает Рой, и с этими словами вся её решимость катится к чертям. По-детски наивная фраза звучит слишком обдуманно, слишком безнадёжно, слишком _разбито_ из его уст, и Риза ничего не может сделать, чтобы удержать рвущиеся из глаз слёзы. Она с трудом находит в себе силы поднять руку и провести ею по волосам Роя, пытаясь успокоить то ли его, то ли себя, а скорее всего — их обоих.

Риза оплакивает убитых ею людей — и погасший свет в глазах своих и Роя. Она чувствует, как дышит Рой — неровно, рвано, но _дышит_ , — и корит себя за то, что этого ей достаточно, чтобы на какое-то время утихомирить заходящуюся рыданиями совесть. Вот тут, в её руках, так близко, _живойживойживой_... потому что она выстрелила во врага без колебаний, чтобы не дать тому убить Роя. И сделает это снова. А совести придётся потерпеть.

Они стоят так долго, находя утешение и кусочек того самого _дома_ в объятиях друг друга. Риза чувствует, как постепенно к ней подкрадывается усталость, скопившаяся за долгие недели без должного отдыха. Она пытается скрыть зевок, но Рой, разумеется, замечает, и нехотя отстраняется.

— Останешься до рассвета? — негромко спрашивает он, и в его голосе слышится мольба.

— Да, — отвечает Риза, не раздумывая, и былая напряжённость тут же покидает плечи Роя. Он не улыбается — Риза боится, что он никогда и не вспомнит, _как_ это делается, — но его глаза искрятся тихой благодарностью, будто это всё, что ему надо было знать. Когда они оба устраиваются на полу, Рой накидывает на них тёплое одеяло, и Риза удовлетворённо вздыхает, укутываясь поплотнее.

Она замечает на себе взгляд Роя, и в который раз за вечер у неё разбивается сердце.

Он смотрит на неё так, будто не может поверить, что она рядом. Будто Риза — самое ценное, что у него есть, будто боится, что моргнёт — и она исчезнет. Будто только что нашёл в себе силы идти дальше хотя бы ради того, чтобы однажды, когда война закончится — и не важно, победой или поражением, — вернуться домой _вместе с ней_.

Или, быть может, она читает в его глазах то, что прячет в своём сердце.

Рой вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, устремляя измученный взгляд в потолок.

— Вы в порядке, майор? — спрашивает Риза, пусть и знает, каким будет ответ.

— А вы, кадет? — косится на неё Рой.

— Да, сэр, — лжёт она.

— Значит, и я в порядке, — просто говорит Рой, и Риза борется с внезапным желанием горько рассмеяться.

— Спокойной ночи, Рой, — мягко произносит она вместо этого.

— Спокойной ночи, Риза, — так же искренне желает он и накрывает её руку своей. Риза подвигается чуть-чуть ближе и склоняет голову, чтобы касаться виском его плеча, позволяя усталости и теплу постепенно убаюкать её.

Завтра они снова наденут маски безупречных солдат, снайпера и алхимика, кадета Хоукай и майора Мустанга. А пока, прохладной ишварской ночью, глядя в окно на молчаливые звёзды в небе и слушая размеренное дыхание Роя, Риза почти может притвориться, что они лежат на крыше особняка Бертольда Хоукая и — в кои-то веки _вместе_ — дожидаются рассвета.


End file.
